House of Anubis: Sibuna jr
by nickishea
Summary: Its time to send the kids to anubis house the gang is ready and sends there kids knowing that they are sibuna at heart They were taught about sibuna when they were children so it is like a fairytale to them that they are about to live Through drama mysteries and it all can sibuna make it through their first year with all the pressure of being the next generation. T for swearing etc
1. CHARACTERS MUST KNOW INFO

**just to back you up so your not lost about the characters heres what you need to know**

**Millers-**

go by miller not sweet

kids full names are jessica abigail vanessa sophia alexander james and ryan logan

jessica and vanessa are twins

jessica is like patricia vanessa is like patricia and piper mix alex and ryan are like eddie mostly alex

they waited to go be freshmans with everyone else

jessica and vanessa are 14

alex is 15

ryan is 13 ( youngest character )

jessica's nickname is jess or jessi

vanessa's nickname is nessa or ness

alexanders's nicknames is alex only goes by alex sometimes people call him a.j.

ryan's nickname is ry

jessica and vanessa are osirians

**Jeroy-**

kids full names are alissa grace ryder daniel kevin todd and andrew jay

ali is like joy after change

ryder is like jerome

kevin is like joy before change boy version

andrew is like eddie somehow

andrew is 16 ( oldest character )

ali and ryder are 14

kevin is 15

ali and ryder are twins

they all waited to go school together

alissa's nickname is ali only goes by ali

andrews nickname is drew doesnt like it though

ryder's nickname is ry gets confused with ryan so doesnt use it very much

kevin's nickname is kev

**Fabina-**

full names are samantha jordan chloe hope and max david

samantha is chosen one

samantha is 14

chloe is 15

max is 13 ( other youngest )

waited to go to school with each other

samantha's nickname is sammy or sam

max doesnt have a nickname but chloe and samantha sometmes call him maxy because he's their younger brother

chloe's nicknames is chlo

chloe is like amber somehow but sort of nina

samantha is like nina

max is like fabian

**Amfie-**

full names are Angelina rose Adam chris and Austin tony

austin is like fabian somehow

angelina is like amber

adam is like alfie

angelina is 14

adam and austin are 15

adam and austin are twins

they waited to go to school with everyone

angelina's nickname is angel or angie

adam's nickname is ad but he doesnt like it and doesnt go by it

austin's nickname is aus but he doesnt go by it or like it

**Mickara-**

full names are nicholas ethan and anthony josh

nicholas's nickname is nick and only goes by that

anthony's nicknames is tony and he only goes by that

nick is 14

tony is 15

waited to go to school with everyone

nick and tony are like mara and mick smart and sporty

all in sibuna

**New kids-**

ana may morgan 14 starts same year as them a nina/mara personality nickname anne not in sibuna ( yet at least )

tiffany leah parker 15 starts same year as them a amber personality nickname tiff not in sibuna ( yet at least )

Micheal liam johnson 15 starts same year as them a eddie/jerome personality nickname nike doesnt go by it or like it not in sibuna ( yet at least )

Isabella gwyn knight 13 starts same year as them a nina/amber personality nickname izzy or izz not in sibuna ( yet at least )

**OK THATS ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW WELL AS FAR AS I KNOW ANYTHING YOU DONT KNOW YOU'LL FIND OUT ANYWAY HOPE YOU READ THIS AND IF YOU DO COMMENT AND STUFF SO I KNOW YOUR READING! THX! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Happy birthday jess and nessa

**JESSICA'S POV**

I woke up to see my brothers and parents hovering over me. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! they all screamed startling me. WHAT THE HELL?! my sister screamed as she woke up. ya what she said. i said while we all laughed. My brothers gave us birthday punches and we fought back but our parents only laughed and smiled at all the similarities between us and them...hey we're millers its common dont judge. Ok guys pancakes are downstairs but you have to finish packing as soon as your done sibuna needs to get in there cause the old sibuna just graduated lets go. my mom ( patricia ) said as we all ran downstairs. ness. i said. ya jess. we laughed. its still funny that our nicknames rhyme... ANYWAY i just realized something said looking at our phones. oh no! which phone do you think will ring first and who will it be. she said. my phone and it will be ali kevin ryder and... _andrew_. i said. well duh they always call first and for some reason everyone always calls your phone when they want to talk to both of us. i finished. ya thats true. she said

_RING!... RING!...RING!_

_hey!_

_happy birthday bitch!. andrew said as i screamed nessa its for you_

_hey!_

_happy birthday!_

_oh hi andrew what did you say that made her give me the phone_

_i just said happy birthday bitch_

_there was laughing in the backround and nessa screamed said ALI!_

_ALI! i yelled running back to her phone we pressed speaker_

_umm hello we were talking andrew said as ali pulled away the phone_

_yay! the real bitch is gone! i screamed_

_we all laughed_

_happy bday sorry about my annoying brother_

_ya so am i and thanks i said_

_nessa rolled her eyes and said thanks_

_well ryder and kev say happy birthday to but we have to finish packing _

_ya us too_

_k bye_

_bye_

I cant believe i get to spend a year with ali in the same house as me nessa ali and i are sooo sharing a room i hope andrew picks a room off a cliff. i thought smiling man i hate that fucking bitch.

**IM TELLING YOU KNOW IF YOU DONT CURSE THEN THIS IS NOT THE FANFIC FOR YOU!**


	3. Chapter 2: Samantha

**Samantha's pov**

_Happy birthday! me and my sister screamed_

_thanks guys! jess and nessa said_

_no problem so are we the last ones to call_

_ya first was the clarkes of course sadly andrew was the first one to call but ali grabbed the phone from him so after that it was ok_

_cool so have you finished packing i can't wait to get there_

_we just finished and i know right this is so exciting i can't wait to get my sibuna on. nessa said_

_i heard a slap how are we twins again? jess said_

_we all laughed_

_well we better get going its time to leave. i said exited_

_ya us too_

_bye_

_bye. they replied_

I felt a tear stream down my face. what if im not good enough i'll be putting us all at risk im the chosen one everything is on me, why? i said to chloe. it will be ok you'll be a great leader and you know it plus your already a great sister. and you have the osirians thats right osirian**S **thats two people to protect you plus all of your other friends we're a big sibuna group we'll be fine! And you know that kevin would never let anything happen to you. said chloe poking and teasing me. ya i guess so. i said giggling.

**SORRY THAT ONE WAS RIDICULOUSLY SHORT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONG SINCE THEY HAVE THE LONG ROAD TRIP TO GET THERE ON A HUGE PERSONAL BUS I WISH I COULD DO THAT!**


	4. UPDATE! (FORGOT SOME STUFF)

**I remember what i needed to tell you guys the couples( to be ) and bffs roomies and all that shit**

**bffs**

**ali nessa and jess**

**angie samantha and chloe**

**ana isabella and tiffany ( once they meet each other that is )**

**alex and andrew**

**kevin ryan and max**

**austin adam and ryder**

**nick tony michael ( once they meet michael thats is )**

**roomies**

**same as bffs**

**couples**

**( all couples are just to be all crushing no dating yet )**

**andrew and jess (andrica) it's like a peddie hate1st/love2nd relationship**

**samantha and kevin (kamantha)**

**nessa and tony (Tonessa)**

**chloe and ryder (chlyder)**

**angie and alex ( angelex )**

**ali and nick ( nickali)**

**ana and adam ( anadam )**

**isabella and austin ( Austibella )**

**tiffany and micheal (michany )**

**ryan and emma (remma) emma will show up later**

**i also didnt put emma in the new student section last time so**

**emma skyler dylans 15 amber/ joy after change personality not in sibuna ( yet at least )**

**THATS IT AND PLEASE COMMENT SO I KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING IT AND LIKING IT! THX! :)**


End file.
